


Just between them (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what happens, nobody will ever be able to take away what they both cherish most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just between them (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just between them](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191194) by sr625sw. 



**Title:** [Just between them](http://sr625sw.livejournal.com/6051.html)  
 **Author:** sr625sw   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Pairing:** J²  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** No matter what happens, nobody will ever be able to take away what they both cherish most. Smut, but then again, not sure if it's a PWP. Probably not.

 **Format:** mp3

5.57 MB, 6 min 5 sec

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.com/s/3ktu6mi1rnpkr3udxjrc)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ty94t3vbtmwkmtt)


End file.
